What Is Her Secret?
by DivergentLover111502
Summary: Tris is in High School. Caleb is a popular and Tris tries to be a nobody but how is that working out for her. With only her family and Christina knowing her secret what will happen when they find out what her secret is? Will she be treated differently? Will she show up her brother and his friends? Will she be able to still go to school with her secret out?
1. Chapter 1

Tris pov

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I try to just ignore it but we has to get on of those stupid ones where they keep getting louder the longer you wait for it. So finally I decide to get up and turn it off. Today is my first day of junior year. I always have to worry about other people finding out who I am. The only people who really know is is Christina my best friend I decided a long time ago to tel her about me because I knew that I could trust her. The other people who know is my brother Caleb, my parents, the people who work for my family, and my trainers.

When I get up it is 5 in the morning I decide to go downstairs to the gym because I still have 3 and a half hours till school. When I get downstairs I decide that I will just go to the treadmill and run off about an hour.

When I finish I go back to my room and take a shower. When I come out of the shower I go to my closet get black skinny jeans, a pink crop top and some pink vans. I go to my dresser and get a pink bra with matching underwear. Once I get dressed I go to my vanity but on some foundation, eye liner, and mascara. I also put my hair into a messy side braid. I go to my couch and sit on it afterwards and text Chris ( I call Christina Chris or Chrissy )

Hey u up- T

Ya just about to go get breakfast. U better not skip breakfast today-C

I won't don't worry bug I hope I get through the year without finding out about me-T

I got ur back don't worry -C

Thx want a ride-T

Ya thx pick me up in 20-C

K-T

Once I get done with texting Chris I go downstairs to see my brother already eating. I never really see my parents because my parents are very busy my mom is a designer and the founder of many stores like forever 21 and suck and my dad is in the military so it I'd rare that I get to see them. But they are both making really good money which help me with my career.

My brother is a star athlete at our school is is also popular. He always said that I should hang out with his friends. I know right. But he is not like that kind of brother who wishes that I didn't exist he and I are really close. Whenever he says those things that I just say no because they may recognise my especially Lauren. My brothers friends are really move but I just rather hang out with my own friends. Caleb understands that I don't people knowing my secret so he doesn't bug me too much about it.

I grab a granola bar and sit on the counter waiting to go pick up Chris. Once ten minuets pass it go grab my keys to my Lamborghini I got that last month for my 16 birthday and my brother got a Ferrari. I go and pick up Chris and arrive at 7:50. But we needed to get there yearly so we can get out schedules and lockers and other stuff. It turns out that me and chris have the same schedule.

Beatrice Prior

Chemistry- Ms Vaughan

American history - Mr King

Art- Ms Wu

Spanish- Ms Rivas

Lunch

Gym- Coach Amar

Technology- Mr Brown

Music - Ms Wu

When we get to our lockers which happen to be right next to each other's we grab our stuff for the first part of the day. " Are you okay Tris? If you are worrying stop me and Caleb got ur back." " ya your right indeed to stop worrying"

"Hey sis" I here a yell from across the hall and it is of corse coming from my brother who is standing with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Four, Lauren, Marlene, Lynn and the other jocks. As we continue walking he calls me over. All I do is roll my eyes and walk over. All though I love my brother her can be annoying sometimes but hey he is my twin so ya.

"Hi" I say while crossing my arms "hey I really need to talk to you in private like Now " he says while grabbing my arm and pulling my arm and me away from everyone else.

"What is going on with you" I say while pulling my arm back from his grasp."problem. We are doing gymnastics in gym today." All I can do is look at him with wide eyes. And all I can do is panic.

Everyone else is going it find out about me. I am good with almost all sports but I am really good at gymnastics, Ballet and modern dance, soccer, track and field, combat, hand and hand combat, baseball, softball, basket ball, swimming, and volleyball. And when I say really good I mean Olympic Gold medalist good. So I guess you found out my secret. And I am so dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Fours pov ( Marcus is not bad in this one )

When I get to school. I am excited for once and I don't know why. I park next to my best friend celebs car. Caleb's parents are really rich but he and his sister are not like those stuck up rich kids they act exactly like normal people and that is what make me like him. Me and the gang ( Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Lauren, and Caleb) are like a family we all care about each other. We are not like the other popular group. Yes we are popular. We are actually nice well 99% of the time unlike the other group who are really just known for being bullies.

Once I get inside I see they gang with some other football players and other jocks. We all talk about random stuff while we get our schedules and stuff. We all go to the back of the hall when we see Tris. Caleb's sister. She is really pretty but she isn't one of the populars. Most of us thinks she should be because she is quite sporty although she doesn't play sports at school. We all treat her as if she was our little sister because she is Caleb's sister and she fench is really short like 5'1 short. Caleb, her and Christina have this secret that nobody knows and he won't tell us which sometimes makes us mad but we learn to get over it.

"Hey Sis" Caleb's yells from the other side of the hall to her. And Christina and her come over to us. " hi" she says most of the guys actually have a crush on her but she is so oblivious to it. She may not be popular but she sure is pretty and noticeable. "Hey Tris we need to talk like in private like NOW" he says dragging her away. We all look confused and try to listen to there conversation but fail.

All we can see is Tris' expression and she looks super worried and we really wonder what is going on. "Sure sure it is just some twin drama" Christina say looking worried. We all kinda just nod uneasily. Finally they come back and go our different ways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTIMESKIPXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lunch

When we all go to lunch the gang sit at are usual sports where as Tris is with her little gang ( Susan, Robert, will, Christina, and herself) when all of us are almost eating Caleb gets a text and I can read some of it.

What am I going to do they will find out -Tris

It's okay don't worry I will help you um we will just make you fake a injury.- C

Is that ur genius plan -T

Well you the sporty one and the brainy one so u come up with a plan- C

Ya but ur the evil one well we both kinda are but still help me -T

Fine how about you just ditch class and I will to so it will seem like a family emergency and Christina and the guys can say that is what it is- C

K that will work thx-t

We will just skip the rest of the day and go home and talk about our upcoming plans -C

K that will work let's just leave now if that is okay I will come and get you -T

K-C

"Nose" Caleb yells once he realises I was reading his messages. And that caused everyone at our table to look at him.

"Why are you really ditching school with you sis" that seemed to catch their attention.

"Family emergency"

"You said that would be your cover so what's up?" We all look at him and he just shrugs

"They would be up to my sister to tell you not me so you are out of luck"

After that tris comes he leaves but before he does he tells us that we can come over after school.

The rest of the day passes with nothing special.

**Sorry something happened with my first chapter because i did in on notes instead of pages so i just fixed it. Hope you enjoy this new story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

When i get to lunch i quickly text Caleb. He and me decided to ditch and just ask Christina to say that we had a family emergency and she said she would cover for me. Christina is the best. Once i got into my car and same with caleb. Once we get home luckily our parents aren't home but even if they were they would say it is only okay because it is the first day and you know you never really do anything on the first day so and if we only do it today.

Once i get to my room I get changed into my dance shorts, Sports bra and my 2012 olympic sweater for gymnastics. Once i get changed i go to my gym in my wing. See because my family is rich they allow me and Caleb our own wing. Mine has a Olympic sized swimming pool with lanes on one side and a bridge in the middle making the other side for diving and other sports. I also have a gym 1: which my brother also uses which has weights, Treadmill, tricep machine, incline bench, chin-up bar, ect., A dance studio, Gym 2 which has my things for gymnastics: Beam, Un-even bars, Vault, Floor, mats, ext., Gym 3 which is just a normal gym the ones your would see at school just a little smaller which we can do basket ball and volleyball ect., and the last thing for the inside is my combat room so it holds knives, punching bags, ect. For the out side we have soccer field and a track and a track events area. We also have a room for showers and ice baths and all of my families equipment.

Once i get down stairs to the basement I does straight towards the mats. I am getting more nervous because i know i am a great Athlete but with the worlds, Worrying of the school finding out more importantly the the jocks and other athletes, and well everyone. So the pressure is on.

I decide to start with my Bars but when i do the fly away onto the upper bar my hands slip making me fall straight onto the mat HARD because i didn't use enough chalk so i decide to co onto beam. Beam i am practicing my triple twist landing. But when i do my Tuck jump my foot slipped and all i feel is pain in my side. But it is not unbearable so i get up. After both of my wipe outs i decide to go practice swimming. So i go get changed into a bikini but that is only because i don't want to use my racing team ones and the others are in the wash. I do that for a bit just practicing my free style (Front crawl to the british ) and butterfly. Most people underestimate my swimming because of my size which sucks just because i am 5'1 doesn't mean i am not fast. After an hour of swimming Caleb says that he needs to go to the store and get some stuff so I just say okay. "But some of my friends are coming over and if i am not home by then just make them go to the living room or my room to wait and if that happens text me so i know. Okay?" he says "Okay."

About ten minuets after he left Jerry (Gate man ) says that Caleb's friends are her so i just grab a towel and go get the door not bothering to change. When i open the door i don't just see his friends i see like the whole football, Basketball, Soccer, and Baseball team at my door. And in the front i See Four, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren, Will (he plays soccer) and Lynn. Perfect just what i need. All of them seeing me in my Bikini normally i wouldn't mind but some of them are creeps. "Caleb went to the store should be back soon you can just go to his room or to the living room and wait." Say letting them through my double doors.

FOURS POV

When school is over like everyone is going to Caleb's house. We finally get there but i forgot how big his house is. I swear it is like 100acres of land it is crazy. But the weird thing is that Tris' car is always their but we never see her and Caleb just says she is in her 'Area' meaning her part of the house. But nobody i mean nobody has ever seen it but her family and maybe Christina. When we go to the door we wait about a minuet before Tris opens in in a Bikini. I along with the rest of the guys there are staring at her because i don't think anyone new what kind of body she has. She is small but she has a six pack. And i have to admit that was impressive and i think everyone thinks the same thing. I think she notices us staring and rolls her eyes. And while she lets us in she says that her brother isn't home because her had to go to the store and should be back in a bit but we can wait in the living room or his bed room.

"I am going to go back to swimming now so just stay here and i will text my brother."She says while drying her hair with a towel.

"who the hell was that?" Uriah says with a shocked expression "I have no clue. Did anyone know that she was so fit?" I ask "No. No clue at all." Daniel from the football team says. Right after he says that the door opens and Caleb walks in and everyone stops talking about Tris.

I have always had a small crush on Tris for my whole life and i have known her since well i was 2 years old and well now it is stronger than ever. "Where is my sister?" he says sounding kinda pissed. "Ummm. She said she had to go back to swimming." uriah said "Okay Thanks" then he went storming into a doorway.

Tris POV

After swimming i went outside to the track area and started running. Not long after Caleb came running towards me and he looked PISSED all i could think is 'what have i done now'. When he walks up to me and starts talking "YOU NEED TO TELL THEM NOT JUST MY FRIENDS BUT YOURS TOO IT IS NOT FAIR TO THEM, ME, AND ESPECIALLY YOU. YOU NEED TO TELL THEM OR I WILL BEFORE WORLDS OR I WILL. I KNOW WE HAVE THIS STUPID TWIN CODE BUT IT IS GETTING TO FAR OUT OF HAND AND THEY WILL FIND OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER." I know her is right but i don't understand why it can't wait till after worlds. "I will tell them just give me some time i need to get these moves down then i will tell everyone. I swear give me a little time" "Okay i will but you need to tell them by the end of this week or i will tell them myself.


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS POV

With that he walks away back to his friends or me i go in 30 minuets later to go take a ice bath and it is so cold but it feels so good because i am so sore. When i get back out i slip on the water and i twist my ankle. When i go over to my clothes i have to sit down because of my foot. Luckily the last time my mom went to China she picked up like 20 bottles of this stuff that they make there for injuries from cuts to bruises to twists and i am so glad she did because went a limp over towards the mirror my whole side is bruised from the beam and from the bars as well as my left shoulder blade and shoulder, and my hips. Luckily for the bruises the cream makes even these bad of bruises go away twice as fast as they normally would. I go and rap my ankle and go towards my workout bag when i relies I let Caleb use is when he hurt his wrist in football. Great. (note the sarcasm).

When i walk into the living room i see all the furniture moved and a massive circle. I guess they are playing truth or dare. "Hey lil' sis' " all i do is smile awkwardly. "Want to join" Peter asks (AN: PETER AND ERIC NOT BAD) "i think i'll pass on that." I turn back towards by brother "But where is that medical cream that mom bought" "Which one" "The one from China that i gave you for yo wrist" "Oh. That one ya i have it why do you need it though" Guess he didn't see me limp in here. "ummm. I hurt my self" "ya well what did you do" he says kinda worried "Um nothing much just really hurt my shoulder in the pool." i say hoping that they will not notice " Can i see how bad it is make sure you didn't really hurt yourself" i sigh a little too loudly but then Caleb comes up and i am about to pull my sweater off. "Okay but before i do i am not some world class klutz and if you say i am i will personally kick you ass. oh and it is not by fault if you puke"

i say eyeing Zeke and Uriah. i pull of my sweater leaving me with only my sports bra and dance shorts on. "Did you get beat up and that is disgusting but the way even for me" Four says and all i do is shrug and smile innocently to my brother who is just shocked. "Can i have that cream now" and all he does is run upstairs to his room and grabs it. When he comes back down all i do is say thanks and hop away one one foot because my ankle. When i am done putting the cream like all over i feel much better and re-rap my ankle. Luckily it isn't to bad of a twist and i should be able to go back to my sport in 2 days and until then i will just have Chris over and i will do archery and Shoot guns and through knives.

Four's POV

"Dude what happened to her" Peter asks what everyone was thinking."Um. It is not my secret to tell. And you will find out soon. She swore she would tell everyone." Caleb says we all just nod. "Will?" Henry asks "Do you know the secret?" He shakes his head "Only her family knows and Christina. Or thats what she told me anyway. She and i have been friends since the second grade but she still hasn't she only told Christina because they have known each other since they were like a year old. And there parents are quite close so they are like sisters. Right Caleb?" "Unfortunately. Yes." It almost hurts me to see Tris in pain because i have known her like forever but it just shows he how strong she is. Sometimes in aggravates me that she doesn't see how beautiful she is. Like people call her HOT but they are talking about there body. Then people call her PRETTY but they are talking about her face. But when i say beautiful i mean what is on the inside and on the outside. And she is.

And now i know that i am 100% in love with her. And yet she sees me like a older protective brother just like she pictures every other friend of Caleb. And most of them honestly like her. Which just makes it harder for me to get to know her. All i know is that this mission to get Tris to like me is going to be harder than i originally thought. I should have just said that I like her when i was still in middle school because that is when i found out i really do like her in that like of way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXTimeskipXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

TRIS POV

Today is Friday and my ankle is completely healed and my bruises are barley noticeable and don't even hurt. And when i fist got the they were a mix of Blue's, Green's, Purple's, and Blacks and hurt like a bitch. On Wednesday I got invited to a National Team Ball. Which honestly i don't want to go to but my mom and Christina are making me go. So that mean't i have to bring a date. Which is really weird because if you are on the national team you are recommend to not date but yet you are required to bring a date to this. So i decided i am going to bring this guy named Brian. He is a gymnast but that is the only sport he is competitive in unlike me. He is also the only one besides my family and Christina that know about me. and what my real name is because for sports I go by Beatrice Grace Roth which is actually my name well part of it just not my middle name because Roth is my mothers maiden name so my name is Beatrice Elizabeth Roth Prior.

For this Ball I am being made to go to the Make-Over room my mother has and the Formal Closet in my house. Which personally i think it is just another make over room just for clothes and shoes and accessories. I have never actually been to either of the rooms but maybe once.

"Yay I can not wait for the ball" Christina squeals "Ya me either" I says sarcastically and all she does is give me the death glare. Unfortunately Today is Friday and The foot ball team had a game and won. So meaning they are going to come over. Luckily they are having that party tomorrow not tonight so only them and the cheerleaders are over and most likely they will stay over. Meaning when Brian comes they will be here and see me in a dress. And wearing fully done hair and make-up for a ball YAY!(Note the sarcasm)

When we get back to the house I didn't go to the game so it is 3:00pm that gives us seven hours to get ready. Plenty of time I think and all Chris thinks is that it is barely enough time. What is wrong with her? I don't think anyone knows that answer to that question actually.

When we go to go pick our a dress we look at hundreds but then we decide on a Black Alexander McQueen Chiffon Bustier floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. It may be old but It was the one i loved the most. When I got a dress next was the shoes I got Christian Louboutin Palais Royal Kid that were light gold. Once we were done with shoes we went to go find a clutch and i settled with a Christian Louboutin Mina Specchio/Laminato that matched the shoes. We went to go put them in my room and it is already 5pm so now the hair. I got it trimmed down to the small of my back so it is still long. And i got my Golden brown hair curled. And had a French braid at the side so my hair wasn't in my face. For my nails i just got them a light gold color because i drew the line at fake nails. And finally for my make up i did it quite simple yet elegant black, gold, and white for they eyes with a nude lip.

"OMG Tris you look amazing" Christina yells "I don't even know why i have to go. I am pretty sure that there is going to be reporters what if they find out." I say "Tris come here" she says sitting on my bed. "Is it really that bad if people find out about your carer. You are an amazing athlete. What are you hiding from? If it is what people will say then don't listen to them. They are wrong. Don't listen to what they are saying because they have no clue how much you have put into this. You have been in the gym sense you were 2 years old and have been dancing since you were 1 and half, you have gave up so much to be where you are today. Why aren't you proud of that. And maybe you can't see how many people look up to you but i can and i will see it for you until you realize how much you mean to people. To me. Your Brother. Your mom. Your dad. To EVERYONE. You are you and you should be proud of yourself because you are more successful then most people are when they are 30. Are you willing to risk your friendship with with everyone and that is including Caleb. Either you tell them or he said he will. Now lets stop talking about this and lets get you even more gorgeous looking and honestly i want to see you in a dress. Plus you really need practice walking in those shoes." For once she is right and i hate to admit that. I really really hate to admit that.


	5. Chapter 5

Four Pov

We won our football game. But that was no surprise. We decided to go back to Caleb's house. When everyone gets there we just play games like Truth or Dare and Never have i ever. When will is thinking and we are all looking at him quite. We hear laughter and it sounds like Tris' and Christina's but mainly Christina's. Not even a minuet later Chris comes down the stairs so fast that we all think she is going to fall down them. "Wow Chris slow down. What the hell are you doing?" Lauren asks with a laugh "Shoes DUH what else would i be running and ruining my make-up" With that everyone laughs and she runs into a room full of shoes and clothes and other things like that. I would kill my self if i had to ever go into there. With that she runs back to the stairs and back to Tris' room "GIRLS I SWEAR!" Caleb says with that the guys laugh and the girls send daggers to each and everyone of the boys. _Man If Looks Could Kill I Would Be DEAD. _I thought to myself

* * *

><p>The door bell rings and almost everyone gets up to see who it is. Cale is the one who opens the door. When it is fully open i see a guy whom is very fit, dressed in a black tux with bright green eye's and thick golden hair. "Hi, Is Beatrice here?" "Aren't you Brian Melbourne. You know the Olympic Medalist?" All he does is nod and then Caleb yells "BEATRICE COME DOWN HERE BRIAN IS HERE." "OKAY. OKAY, DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST. ARE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING. GEEZ AND I THOUGHT I WAS MOODY. WOW." Most of us struggle to laugh. When she comes down all of us can't stop staring at her wide eyed and our mouths hanging open. Probably looking like a dog who see's a piece of meat. <em>Attractive Right. Not. <em>All she does is look confused and says " What have you never seen a girl in a dress before." She is wearing A black floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her make-up is amazing. All Black's and Gold's And Brown's with nude lips that make her eyes stand out. Her hair is in two french braids at the top of her head making a halo around it with the rest of her hair down and curled. She Looks AMAZING. "We have all seen a girl in a dress. Just never you in one." Peter says "Ya well don't get used to it. Ready to go Brian?" "Yup" Before they leave Christina yells out "REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU TRIS!"

* * *

><p>30Min Later-<p>

I get a call from Brandon on the football team who was out sick today with the flu and he immediately yells though the phone to turn on the T.V. to the sports entertainment/news channel. When we do none of us can believe who we see. Because we see...

TRIS.

* * *

><p>Tris' Pov<p>

This is it I will tell everyone. Go big or go home right? I am kinda nervous well who wouldn't be. We are in the limo waiting to get out. I have already told Brian what I am doing. So he is going to make sure I don't chicken out of it. It is already 9:37pm. We get out and there is a bunch of cameras in one area and most of them are from the sports channel, and Entertainment channels. I begin waling and stop in the middle where all of them are. Most people can not believe that they are seeing me and the others don't recognize me because normally i have a different hair color when i compete. So i began to speak when someone hands me a microphone. "Hi. Um... most people probably don't really recognize me right now. And if you do well you would know me by Beatrice Elizabeth Roth. But you are probably surprised to see me as well because normally the only times you see me are when I am competing and performing. But my real name is Beatrice Grace Roth Prior. I have a twin brother named Caleb. My mom is Natalie Prior. My dad is Andrew Prior. I am a Olympic Medalist. O play many different sports. I am 5'1. I have blue/grey eyes. I have golden brown hair almost blonde hair. And I have been acting like a normal girl my entire life. When the truth is I spend 80hours a week in the gym onto of school. I have been doing dance since I was 1 1/2 years old. And I am now now 16 years old. I almost didn't want to tell you today to be honest because I wanted to be normal, to go to parties, dances, have a boyfriend, and just act like a normal teenager for once.

But something hit me. I released that i will never be a normal teenager. And I don't want to be if it meant losing my best friends, my brother, Hell even my brothers best friends who are more like my annoying older brothers and sisters that are just as over protective as my brother. And the girls that try to make me wear all of this stuff like dresses and skirts which by the way is never going to happen except on a special occasion."

* * *

><p>Four's POV<p>

"It's not worth it. None of the Bruise, bumps, twists, burns, cuts, sprains, Broken bones, miserable ice baths, and most of all the blood and tears I have poorer into who I am is worth it if I can't show who I really am to anyone and share it with them and not having to lie when I limp of have bruise's covering my arm and legs and stomach. I am 99.9% sure that everyone I mean EVERYONE thinks I am a world class Klutz who bruises very, very easily. Anyway I guess what I am saying is I am not afraid of what you think anymore and I am not afraid to show the world who I am." And with that she just walk away. And I've gotta say I have always liked her but know I am amazed by her. And it makes it even harder because I know most people that are not as close to Caleb like her so I am kinda worried that she will chose someone else. A moment later Caleb says "Well looks like you found out my Big Family Secret. Haha" He laughs nervously probably worried what we will all think. "HOW THE HELL DID WE NOT FIND OUT ABOUT THIS." Michael says "YA how about me I AM HER BEST FRIEND" will says We all look at Caleb and Christina Who just smile innocently.

* * *

><p>Once that died down we decided we wanted to watch a movie and decided on That Awkward Moment. When we finish that movie we go back toward the living room and continue playing truth or dare. And we continue until 2am.<p>

* * *

><p>Tris POV<p>

I actually did it. My secret is out forever. I texted Christina afterwards.

_Hey I did it secrets out~T_

_Ya I know everyone in the school saw it~C_

_REALLY.~T_

_YA~C_

Why_ didn't you start telling your friends first~C_

_Go big or go home. I think that is my new modo of life~T_

_Ya, Ya, Smart ass ~C_

_Everyone in the living room if i were you I wouldn't tell them you came home until tomorrow. Just sneak in through your Balcony. Oh and by the look on Fours face I think he likes you BTW~C_

_Ya, i wil and PLEASE why would he like me. i am not pretty or anything and now that everyone knows that is the only reason he likes me if he even did which he doesn't~T_

_No. I kinda already though he did because he was always worried when you where hurt and he always looked at you when you are in the same room and always smiles nice and sweetly when you are around him~C_

_Ya well whatever! Sleeping over i prsume?~T_

_Ya but can i sleep in you room~C_

_Ya, Sure you always know that is the answer~T_

_Ya, True ~C_

_Alright I gotta go see you soon~T_

When i got home I pit my clothes on a hanger with a note reminding me to bring to the dry cleaners, took a shower, removed the remained of my make-up and changed into some Pink Victoria Secret Short-shorts that have a PINK by VS on the butt. Neon Pink Bra and Underwear from VS and just a black mid-riff tank-top, And some black with pick bows knee socks. Then climbed in bed next to Chris.

* * *

><p>-Morning-<p>

When I wake up I don't really care what I look like so I just put my hair in a pony tail and walk down stairs to find everyone including Chris in the kitchen. My Plan is to just act like nothing happened. So I go towards the fridge and poor a big glass of orange juice and I can just feel all eyes on me at that moment. I just stay quite sitting on the countertop until I hear someone say "Nice Pajama's" all I do is slightly blush and look down at my feet. After I finish my juice I go back upstairs to change into a black and pink leotard with some silver accents and some black dance shorts. Once I do that grab my National Team Track and Field water bottle and go down stairs hoping nobody is still down their. I go back into the kitchen and just my luck everyone still is. I get some ice, put it into my bottle and fill it up with water. "You going to working out already? Michel asks smirking. "Yes, yes i am because unlike you i already have a career and I am also doing good in school. While you are probably failing and are on a high school level football team. While i have been in the Olympic's and will be again soon. So you can put you big head up your ass and shut up or i will through knives and you to make you hide that smirk of yours." I finish off with an innocent smile on my face and skip away to the gym.

FOUR'S POV

When Tris comes in everyone goes silent. While she just acts like nothing at all happened and like it is a normal day. I can't seem to keep my eyes off her pajama's it reminds me of when we were kids. I can also see the muscle she has in her arms, legs and her abs that i never knew she had. When Jack says "Nice Pajama's" Tris doesn't respond which doesn't surprise me. Once she finishes her orange juice she just walks back up stairs. "Damn, She is so HOT." Ian says. "Dude that is my sister you are talking about." Caleb says looking slightly angry. But honestly I couldn't agree more she really is and she is modest about it which makes other girls jealous.

After about ten minuets of arguing Tris comes back down again but the time in a leo and shorts. _Damn she isn't even trying_. I think to myself "Your working out already?" Michael say Tris just stars at him for a min then says "Yes, yes i am because unlike you i already have a career and I am also doing good in school. While you are probably failing and are on a high school level football team. While i have been in the Olympic's and will be again soon. So you can put you big head up your ass and shut up or i will through knives and you to make you hide that smirk of yours." with an innocent smile and i have to say i am slightly impressed by her. And some home even more attracted to her than i was before. _Shit I am falling in love with Tris. _

-Midday-

"Hey where does your sister run of to anyways?" I ask while everyone else nods in agreement. "Do you want me to show you?" "YES" we all say at the same time. Once we are all off the ground we follow Caleb through a door that nobody has ever been through except him, Christina, Tris and their family probably. When we get there we see about 10 doors made of glass "Okay, I will give you a tour. But you have to stay quit. Only because She may get startled and hurt herself more than usual. Oh that means you to Zeke."

"Okay this is the Changing/showering/medical room" He says as we walk in then walk out to another room. "This is the Combat room as you can see my sister has been in here recently because of the arrows and knives and well the punching bags are off the hooks." He says with a laugh. We look around but we don't see Tris. "Where is everything stored?" Lauren says. "Ah that would be in here." He says pointing on a metal panel on the wall that has a finger scan on it when he puts his fingers on it, it opens and presses one shows four different guns. he fesses 2 and it shows the knives same with 3. Four has 4 bow 5 has arrows. WOW. next we see the normal weight room, Then the gymnasium type of room, the next room is the gymnastic type of room which is amazing and and i am pretty sure that Lauren almost ran into there until we heard classical music. So we followed the music and saw Tris doing ballet and she is amazing and very flexible then we see a huge pool, sauna, steam room. When we go outside we see a soccer field, track, baseball/softball area, track event area and know i see where she is all the time. When we walk back we see Tris on the beam she try's to do something were she flips three times and then she falls on her ribs . Owch. But she gets back up and goes to change the music slightly limbing. She changes the music to 'the drug in me is you' by fall out boy then goes to the beam once again and lands perfectly. When she goes to the vault she chalks up and starts running. When she jumps onto the vault and twists three times and lands on her feet but then falls on her butt then yells "DAMIT" she gets up and changes her music once more then goes to the bars. But when she goes on the top she falls on the mat.

Tris POV

When I got to the gym I keep falling down and when I relies that everyone is watching I just pretend that that they aren't there and turn up the music so they will not be heard by me until i turn off the music. By the time I finish my routine the floor boards are shaking so i jump down and turn them down after and hour on beam I get my running shoes on take a very long drink of water. I run outside to the track field. I turn on my out door sound system and start running. I started with my 4500m. I ran all and all pretty fast but not a record so in average today was a good day normally i would be finished at 5pm and not 1pm but i will hang out and probably take a nap saying I haven't saying i haven't hd one in about 3 years by the time my face hit the pillow i was dead asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I just came back from vacation (don't worry i was writing then ) and when i came back schools started later that week and i have finally been able to update. Hopefully the <strong>**length of it makes up for the longly overdue update. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up at 5pm which I am happy about sense I wasn't able to sleep to long or well last night because of my secret being out to the world. I go downstairs and see that everyone has gone home. I go up to Caleb's room and see that he is putting on his shirt. "Hey Trissy " "Sup Oh and never call me that again unless you will want to die. " "I make no Promises. And hey I am proud of you. About last night. You defiantly told everyone that is for sure i have had everyone calling me about you. Oh and you better hurry the party is about to start and you are a mess. But hey the good thing is that you can drink cause you have a week of remember." SHIT. I don't hear what else he has to say because I quickly run down stairs to get my phone and Run upstairs and go into my bedrooms attached bathroom. I hop into the shower. Have i said how much i love my bathroom. I walk into my walk in shower and wash my hair, body, and face. Then shave everywhere like always. When you are a swimmer you basically have to shave everywhere but your head. It Sucks. Once I get out I go to my bathroom Vanity to do my hair and make up. Once i walk to my closet i pick out a orange crop top, black short shorts, leather jacket, black vans, black lace bra and underwear, and a orange studded necklace (AN: URL ON PROFILE) .

When I go downstairs i see almost the whole school there. I go down to the kitchen and trap a beer. When i walk into the living room I see Chris and by the looks of it she is DDDRRRUUUNNNKKK. "Hey Trisssssy. Whats Upppppp!" Yup defiantly Drunk. Once Chris goes i see Caleb and he calls me over to the couch. "Hey Tris" "What now" " Well i was just going to say that we are going to do" "Just tell me already Caleb" "Okay we are going to play T or d Want to Play?" We walk to the basement area and all sit down in a circle of about 40 people well it isn't really a circle more like a unknown shape.

"Okay sense it is my house i will go first. Four T or D" Caleb Says  
>"Dare" Four says<br>"I dare you to so make out with... My next door neighbor"  
>"Um No for once. Because your neighbor is a Old man and he is married. Ummm Tris T or D" He asks me as he takes off his shirt showing a<br>"Um I will take Truth."  
>" What is the worse part about being a athlete"<br>"Probably... All of the Ice baths I have to take and All of the Bruises. Um Chris T or D"  
>"Daaaarrrrreeeeee"<br>"I dare you to play 7 mins in heaven with Will" Christina gets up and grabs will my the shirt and drags him to the closet closest to them. After the seven mins we open the door and see chris without her dress on and Will without his shirt and pants undone.

By 1 everyone is drunk and in there underwear. The last thing I remember doing is dancing with Four.

* * *

><p>When I wake up and I am in my bed and by the looks of it not alone.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Previously On What Is Her Secret?

_When I wake up and I am in my bed and by the looks of it not alone._

What the hell happened last night? I Realize that I am cuddling with the mystery boy. I mean I wasn't a virgin before really. Because when I lost it It was this same thing. I wanted to act like a normal teenager and go party and well it ended up like this but I left the house before i saw who it was. This time it is in my bedroom in my home. With a guy that goes to my school. Luckily I am on the pill and i see a condom raper on the floor. I can't believe I did this not only that but I am rapped in his arms. But he is still in me i can tell but I just have this feeling in me that is unexplainable. I can't really see his face right now but i am debating if I should sneak out and pretend that nothing happened or I should wait till He wakes up. Yup First option it is I just hope that he won't wake up when I leave. I get up go change in my closet into my work out clothes and went downstairs. Luckily he didn't wake up. I read the clock in the kitchen and it says 6:45 so no one should be up for at least 2 hours. In The kitchen I get out a bottle of lagger, Lemon juice, Worcestershire sauce, Tabasco Sauce, Tomato Juice, A Egg and some salt and pepper. I but half of the bottle of lagger in, 2 Tbsp of lemon juice, 6 dashes of both worcestershire and tabasco, and 150ml of the tomato juice in the cup. Yes, magical hangover cure. The only bad thing was that it takes a bit long but at least it will help. i walk into the family room and look around and see that lots of people are passed out drunk. i make a plan for when Caleb asks where i was and for the mystery man in my bed upstairs.

I decided to run up stairs quickly trap my clothes from last night run back down stairs with them in hand and put them in the changing room in my area. I go to the treadmill and run and run and run until i get knower out of my trance by the gate man calling to the house. I quickly run to the kitchen and let tell the guard to send them through. Before they get here everyone comes into the kitchen groaning. "Tris What the fuck. Some of us do like to sleep off a hangover. and not get up at 8:30 in the morning." Zeke says " Sorry I was being quite it is not my fault someone decided to come over. Oh and I woke up a 6:45 FYI" "Beatrice who is at the gate" Caleb Asks "Not sure" "Why did I wake up in Tris' bed this morning?" Asks the last person I ever expected to ask that. FOUR. Four the guy who i have known my whole life. Who I have had a crush on for like EVER. Him. I. Beatrice Prior. Had. Sex. With. Four. My Brothers Best Friend. My Crush. HIM. SHIT. they all look at me. _Okay Plan Ready. Time to talk. _"Why are you all looking at me. Why do you think I woke up so early. I Fell asleep in my gym. On a mat. Or at least I woke up there anyway. But I did see a girl walk out of my room this morning And out of the house. I was going to go in there to get my gym stuff then she came out and i decided just to use one of the back up ones in the changing room. Trust me I would never" Well maybe some day "Ever sleep with Four. " After that most people look relieved except Christina. _Man she can tell when anyone is lying. _And Four. Oh well I will just have to convince them I thought

Right then the door opens and reveals my worst nightmare. _Amar_. Or as I know him. The man who brutally takes care of me if I ever do some thing bad. For example Drink, Drugs, Parties, Being a bitch to anyone Important In the National Board or any other Sport related people who have a impact in my future. The way he 'punishes' us is to make the work-out the most brutal workout of your life. And I have a feeling that he will make me go outside. It is still really warm during the days and today has a high of 107'F. YAY. I am so going to die by the end of the day.

FOUR POV

I wake up in a bed. But not in my bed. The first thing that I do is look around and see is a black and white stuff al around the room. The next thing i see, well feel is i am snuggling with someone and that someone is Tris. Naked. I had sex with Tris Prior. YES. I am both happy and scared at the same time Happy because i had sex with the girl whom i think i love and scared because she may not like me back . I look over to the clock and see it says 5:31am. I look back over to Tris and see that she has her nose in the crook of my neck. I look down a bit further being the 17 year old teenage boy I am. What can I say I am a teenage who just had sex and that person I had sex with is snuggling with me and her boob is showing a bit. Okay, okay a lot. I also see a hickey on her boob which MUST have been from last night. I hope. I Decide to go back to sleep trying to remember last night.

I wake up again and feel cold. I see that Tris is gone and so are her clothes. I get up out of bed and get dressed. I look at the clock and it says 8:27am. The last time I was in her room wasn't to long ago but I never really got a good look at it. I see that it is all Black, White, Gold, and Red. I never really saw how big her room is. It is like the size of my house. I look over at her bathroom and see that it is the same colors as the bedroom but it is also very big and nice. I head down stairs and hear "Tris What the fuck. Some of us do like to sleep off a hangover. and not get up at 8:30 in the morning." Zeke says " Sorry I was being quite it is not my fault someone decided to come over. Oh and I woke up a 6:45 FYI" "Beatrice who is at the gate" Caleb Asks "Not sure" She says"Why did I wake up in Tris' bed this morning?" I ask trying to act like I know nothing When I say that everyone looks towards Tris who is looking at me with her mouth almost open. _Guess she didn't know it was me she had sex with._ But quickly recovers by saying "Why are you all looking at me. Why do you think I woke up so early. I Fell asleep in my gym. On a mat. Or at least I woke up there anyway. But I did see a girl walk out of my room this morning And out of the house. I was going to go in there to get my gym stuff then she came out and i decided just to use one of the back up ones in the changing room. Trust me I would never Ever sleep with Four. " so much for never Tris I think. And ouch that hurt. Everyone looks relived by that At that moment the door bell rings throughout the mansion. Tris goes to answer it and I see a man or well more like the hulk come in. Tris looks almost scared by him. Once they leave we all look at Caleb "Oh ya that would be Amar. He is kind of like the Police of Tris. If she does something wrong he is the one who takes care of it. And before you ask her what kind of things it means Being mean to the board members of a comity like the national comity, doing drugs, alcohol, just anything that will make the Board look like fools really. And trust me he was like a body builder before and looks like one now. He will make her life today a living hell. Want to watch." He says at the end with a little evil grin. We all see Tris and the hulk. Hulk wearing basketball shorts and a muscle T. Tris wearing A blue Sports Bra and Black Dance shorts. Showing off her stomach which shows her abs. When she is hunching over to catch her breath through the humid air which is at 104'F right know. Hulk comes over and throws her at least 40 feet as if she weighs nothing at all. When that happens we all look at Caleb "WHAT! I said he is brutal." We all start cleaning up the house once we see Tris start Suicides. God I hate those. By the time we are all finished Cleaning the whole house Tris is still outside with hulk. We decide to get some food we order some Pizza and watch some T.V. At 5 The pizza man comes and Hulk Leaves. With Tris Laying outside In the grass looking like she is about to die.

Caleb goes outside and gets her and brings her back in well more like carries her back. When she 'Walks' back in We offer her food but she says no and goes to get some water "All I want to do I take a nice warm bath." and walks upstairs. Most people go home except Me, Zeke, Will, Uriah, Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren and a few others. Perfect Opportunity. I walk up stairs into Tris' room and see her taking a bath. I go into her bedroom and lock the door. I walk into her bathroom and clear my throat with that she opens her yes and yells "What the hell four get out of here. NOW" "No" "NO?" "NO" "Not until you tell me why you lied?" "Because the only reason we slept together was because we were both drunk and it was a one time thing it will never ever happen again. You can count on that." "Really?" "Yes really. Now if you don't get out of here I will make you get out. " "NO" "are we really going to go through what we just did a second ago. Now if you won't get out will you at least get me my towel" "No" "Seriously what is with you and saying no. Just get it please." She is begging. The most stubborn person I have ever met in my life is begging. I just shake my head no and sit on the bathroom counter "Fine be that way" She got out of the bathroom and all I can do is stare at her. Okay don't get me wrong I have seen her naked before but this morning I just saw a bit of her boob nothing much. And in eighth grade I didn't mean to walk in on her changing It just happened And Lets just say in the summer transition from eighth grade to ninth grade she went from a AA bra size to a Bra size large C/ Small D and not the saggy kind either the perky kind. Anyway. "There are you happy now?" She says as she grabs her towel and raps her body in it. "Yes very" "Now will you leave. Listen Four I know we had sex but i don't need you bringing it up i was drunk it was a mistake. I will never happen again. I just want to go to bed because i am still trying to figure out how I will go to school tomorrow and how different it will be and before you say anything yes we did have a party but everyone went straight to the alcohol before they say us. Wait how the hell did you know that we had sex. You never told me." she asks me looking at me funny "Because I woke up a 5 in the morning and I saw you naked snuggling with me. And if you are wondering why I asked you earlier is because I wanted to see how you will react. Oh and you were wrong before." "About what?" "Us not having sex again" "Really?" "Really" "Just will you let me go to bed now I will do anything Un sexual" "Anything?" "Anything" "Okay. Just answer this" "Sure, Shoot" " Did you know that when your drunk or high the truth shows. And That means that if we had sex you have feelings for me. So let me ask If we were to have sex again -Which we will- Would you push me away? Or would she let me fuck you so hard you can walk the next day?" I ask getting closer to her and whispering the last part in her ear. "I don't know. And If i was drunk and by me having sex with you means I have feeling for you that would mean you also have feelings for me. Wouldn't it?" "ya and I do. I am not denying it. You are. I have liked you sense you were in the 4 grade and I was in the 5. (AN: CALEB SKIPPED A GRADE DIDN"T DO 2ND GRADE= TRIS SOPHOMORE AND CALEB JUNIOR) With that I slam my lips to hers.

* * *

><p>AN: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT HOPE YOU LIKE! PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

FOUR POV

I take Tris out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. On the way there I lose my shirt only breaking the kiss twice and place her on the bed, Climbing on top of her. Once on top of her I rip her towel off and make my way down her body placing kisses on every inch of skin not missing a spot. God, She tastes so fucking good too. I love her. I freaking love her no point in denying it anymore. "Four, the door" she says between kisses "Already locked" She pulls back and looks at me for a minuet then smashes her lips back to mine. Sooner than later I am undressed and our moans, and Her muffled screams.

I wake up in the middle of the night and decide to wake Tris up. "Tris. Tris" I whisper to her lightly shaking her shoulder. I see her eyes start to flicker open and she looks at me showing all love and happiness for a second then controls herself now i see worry. "Whats wrong?" I ask "I think the correct question is 'What isn't wrong' I mean I am sleeping with you, My brothers best friend and I have to go to school today and face the fact that the world now knows who I really am. " She says "Well I can help solve one of those problems. " "And just how will you do that " "You become my girlfriend" "Ha, your funny. Wait you're not kidding are you?" "Nope" "Fine. Yes. Sure. Why the hell not." she says as I pull her into a kiss and soon gets heated andI am on top of her she breaks our kiss and says " Not that I am not enjoying myself but we already had sex, I am super tired and we have school tomorrow. So I think we need to go to bed, My very sexy friend." I don't want to stop because well I am a teenage boy but, I know that she is right. "Okay, My very beautiful _girlfriend." _Right when I said that love when she blushes. God I love her blush. Before we know it we are snuggling together with my arm rapped around her waist and my other arm under her head with her hand covering my hand that is around her waist.

**********PAGEBREAK******** **

**TRIS POV-**

I wake up to something heavy over my waist and something poking at my leg. I see a second body next to mine and look up to see the one and only face I am met with the face of Four, I really am glad that I knew him his whole life to know that his real name is Tobias because I know that most people don't know what his real name is because he does have trust issues but I love him anyway. I look and the clock and see that it is 6am and decide to wake Tobias up trying to forget his 'Morning Wood' I spent about 20 mins trying to wake up Tobias but he just wont wake up. I honesty think that he is awake but just doesn't want to get up so I come up with another plan. I get out from under the covers and get up over his lap and I kiss him. Sooner than later I feel him kissing me back and pulled away from him so he couldn't kiss me. I got under the sheets again and rapped them around my body and walked to my bathroom. And leave the door peeked a little so Tobias can still see me I step out of the sheet and let it fall to the ground starting the shower and stepping in. Luckily for me my bathroom is quite nice. It has a walk in shower that is made out of glass, the whole room is in black tile, I have a jet bath tub. You see my favorite colors are black, red and while so my whole room, walk in closet and bathroom are based on those colors.

**FOUR POV-**

I wake up by someone shaking me and realize it is Tris and I decide to mess with her and not get up. I see she gets frustrated and gets the covers and rap them around herself then sit on top of me. Straddling me and then kisses me. I then make the mistake of kissing back so she pulls away and gets off the bed and goes into her huge bathroom. Leaving the door cracked open a little so I can still see in. Once I see her step in the shower I go and pick up all of my clothes and her towel and put them into the dirty clothes hamper in her closet. Now that I take a good look. Her closet is massive. It has a couch in the centre of the room against the wall and a coffee table on top of the rug in front of the couch, with a arm chair on the right of it in the middle of the room. With shelves covering the top of the couch and the couch has two dressers on the sides. She have black and white cubbies holding all of her shoes and bags. A tall vintage looking black dresser on the front wall with all of her sports wear there. And a door near there that leeds to the bathroom. I decide to go and walk into her bathroom and see her taking a shower and decide to join her. Once I get in i rap my arms around her waist and press my chest to her back. " Took you long enough" she says turning around and began kissing me.

**********PAGEBREAK******** **

After having hot steamy shower sex we decide we need to get ready so she goes and gets dressed then goes and gets me some of Caleb's clothes because we are about the same size and comes back with a lose white shirt for me with because Caleb is smaller than me will probably be tight on me, a pair of dark blue jeans (Also socks and underwear) and hands me my leather jacket from yesterday and my shoes from yesterday as well. We go down stairs and decide to talk about _us. _We have decided to keep us a secret for a while because Tris has enough on her mind with everything that has happened and I really don't need her brother, my best friends beating me up. We get into her car and she drives to my house so I can pick up my car and drive there by myself so nobody get suspicious or anything.

**HOW CAN I EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I HAVE A NEW IDEA I WILL WRITE OUT LIKE 10 CHAPTERS THEN POST THEM ONCE A WEEK (TRY) AND WHEN I DURING THAT TIME I AM POSTING THEM I WILL BE WRITING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO BE OKAY WITH ME WAITING A WHILE TO POST THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER. I'M SORRY AND PLEASE GIVE ME YOU THOUGHTS AND IDEAS FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS AND WHAT TO IMPROVE ON. POLYVORN FOR THIS CHAPTER ON PROFILE**

~**LOVE YA  
><strong>**DIVERGENTLOVER121601**


	9. Chapter 9

**Four Pov**

After Tris drops me off at my house I go and pick up my Hummer H1 and school bag for today. For the first time in my life I am actually happy about going to school. I mean it is not that I didn't like school and that I was unpopular or anything but it would be just the first time where I can actually look at Tris inappropriately without feeling bad because she is my girlfriend. _Girlfriend. _I could get used to that. The only bad thing was that we were keeping everything between us

When I pulled up into the school parking lot I saw Tris in her car and everyone else around the school who is standing outside was staring at her car. I tried looking through the window of the car, but couldn't because the car windows were tinted. I quickly looked at my phone and checked the time. _08.00. _I open up and go to contacts and recent and find Beatrice Prior and call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tris it's me."

"Yeah, I know I have caller ID you know." She says making me chuckle

"Right. Anyway, are you okay. You haven't gotten out of that car of yours and I know that you have been her sense like 07.45. Why haven't you gotten out of the car yet?"

"Why do you think I haven't gotten out of the car yet?"  
>"Are you scared to go in?"<p>

"I don't think scared would necessarily be the word I would you to describe how I am feeling. Nervous. Yes. Worried what they will think. Yes. Scared. Not so much."

"Then why don't you wait 'till next week to go back to school. Just until this dies down a little. Then come back to school. I mean I am sure Christina wouldn't mind picking up your work and dropping it off for you. And it is not like you aren't smart enough to catch up quickly."

"I just don't want to seem like I am scared or anything. I mean it's not like they don't know I am here. And even if I did not go to school this week. What am I going to do all day?"

"Okay first off. Your brother will cover for you. and Two. You will have me silly. Do you really think that I would leave my _girlfriend _alone all day with nothing to do. I mean I am sure we can think of a few things to do. If you know what I mean."

"If you mean me staying in my room all day with you then yes. And I have began thinking about _us. _And well maybe we could try going public. I mean I know it was my idea but what is the big deal about us dating I mean I know that by brother wouldn't be too happy about us being a thing but maybe. We could you know try it out. And stuff. I mean you know that I am really busy and you sometimes are too and that being a public about our relationship will not only go around the schools like well. I don't know but it will also be all around the news and stuff now that my secret is out and everything. But I don't want to have to be miserable because we can't show the world how we truly feel about each other."

"Then what the hell are we still doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just giving everyone something to stare at my car for. What time is it anyway?"

"Umm. It is 08.25. Looks like everyone is about to go in so why don't we just wait here until the bell rings and then we can go to the nearest coffee shop and get a drink and relax."

"Can we go to the mall too?"

"I kinda feel like going shopping. And I need to buy Christina something as a 'I'm sorry i made you keep this a secret so long and you had to lie to your boyfriend for me' gift. If that makes any sense at all."

"Okay."

"Alright I will just text Chris about the school work and anyone else who is in my class that she isn't in and ask them to pick up my homework and pass the notes that we took in class to me. And you should do the same."

"Alright, will do. Bye Meet you at the mall parking lot."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye."

**PAGEBREAK**

Once I pulled into the parking lot of the mall and saw Tris in her car waiting. I got out of the car and went to go and get her. Once we get into the mall we go to Pandora to get Christina A gift. We get a Silver Infinity Bracelet, A 'C' Charm, Purple Pave Ball Charm, Purple Petite Facets Charm, Best Friends Charm, Lavender Daisy Meadow Charm, Sparkling Handbag Charm, Bow Charm, Pandora Bag Charm, Jewelry Box Charm, and a Lucky Dice Charm.

We then go to

-American Eagle -American Apparel -Amishi -Ann Summers (Which was my personal favorite) -Apricot -Bannana Republic -Boss -Buckley -Burberry -Coach-Debenhams

-Dune -Gucci -H&M -Hollister -House of Fraser -Jimmy Choo -Lacoste -Louis Vuitton -Lush -M.A.C. -Mango -Michael Kors -New Look -Next -Office -Paul's Boutique -Prada -Rivers Island -Soap & Co. -Swatch -The Body Shop -The North Face -Top Shop -UGG -Vans -Versace

-Victoria Secret -Zara

"Tris Can we go home now?" I as holding about a million different bags

"I guess and hey I didn't mean to buy this much it just happened and hey, I have seen you in the gym I know that you can lift like 500lbs. This is helping you with the practices you are missing this week. I am just thinking of your own good, babe."

"I'm sure you are."

**Hey sorry for the lack of updating but I just got on break and thought 'hey why not write more now since I'm on break' Yes okay so expect more updates on my other stories as well.**

**DivergentLover111502**


	10. Chapter 10

Four POV

When we get to Tris' house we go and lay down in her living room upstairs to watch a movie. We decide on watching a scary movie. Ouija. This is a good choice for me because it means that in the scary parts Tris use me to hide her face at the scary parts.

"Tris" I say into her hair waiting for her to respond if she didn't fall asleep. When she didn't answer I knew that she had fallen asleep. I quickly get out of the position that we were in, trying to not wake her up. I put my hand under her knees and under the small of her back and carry her up the stairs to her bedroom. I pulled off her shoes and I took out a shirt and changed her into it, placed her into the big bed and pulled to covers over her.

Once leaving the room I go back down the stairs and cleaning up the mess that we had both made during the day we spent together. I checked the time to see how much longer until Caleb and the others would get here and try to talk to Tris about why she didn't go into class but came to the school. When in reality they all know the answer to this. _She Was Afraid _of what everyone would think. But that is okay. Because we all get afraid and I know that as long as we all have someone to stand by her through it all. And in this case I would only hope it would be me.

At this point I don't care of what everyone would think about our relationship. As long as I have her. That is all the truly matters.

Tris POV

I wake up looking at the ceiling in my bedroom I look around to try and find where Tobias is, unfortunately I don't see him. I decided to get up. When I got up I noticed how I wasn't in my clothing from before but am now in a tank top, bra and under wear. Checking the time I see that we still have an hour before Caleb gets back home and decide to go get by bags from earlier and have Tobias help me put them away in my closet and bathroom depending on what it is.

I quickly place on some shorts and walk downstairs to see Tobias awake and on his phone, on Instagram. "Hey" I say sitting onto the coffee table across from him. "Oh, hey didn't hear you come down. How was your nap sleepy head?" He asked. "It was very nice however it would have been better if you were there when I had awoken from my beauty sleep that I so desperately needed."  
>"Well I am sorry, but someone had to clean up the mess we had made earlier during the day. But don't worry I will definitely make it up to later." He said with a wink at the end and that smile that is to die for. "Oh yeah. Well before we get to that you have to help me put away the things I bought today." "Yay. fun." He says sarcastically. "Oh come on you big baby. The faster you move the sooner we will get to the fun part."<p>

Once we made it up the stairs with all of the bags we start with taking pictures for my _smart closet _(It's that type of rotating closet that has the Ipad attached to it to let you pick out the color you want then the type of clothing it is. It is so useful) Then let it decide the shade of the clothing and color then type in the type of clothing it is whether it is a shirt or pants or whatever. It takes all of about an hour to put all of the clothes away. So everyone would be getting here soon so I decided to go and talk to Tobias about going out for a movie and going out to dinner to avoid them all. I just wouldn't tell him that part though. Once he agreed I went to go change into black denim studded babe shorts, A white lace tee, and yellow bandeau, a blue ponte jacket, yellow vans, grabbed my longchamp tote with my wallet and keys. Made sure to check my make up and hair doing some touch ups on it then heading down stairs to leave luckily without anyone noticing.

Once we got to the movies we saw that there was nothing that we really wanted to see so we decided to just walk around for a little bit or until one of us got hungry. An hour later we decided to stop by at starbucks to get something to drink. It is the Beginning of October so it is getting quite chilly at night here in Chicago so I got a caramel macchiato and Tobias ended up getting a Americano we ended up splitting it half/half.

By the time we got back to my place it was 7.30 and I was praying that only Caleb would be home I do not need to be told off by more than one person. When I walked up to the side gate I opened it and let Tobias go in front of me then shut the gate behind me. When walking up the steps towards my front door Tobias' hand wraps itself around mine and silently told me that no matter what we would be okay.

When we walk in the door I try to shut the door as quietly as possible with a 15 ft French door that is 10 ft in width and weighs like 1000 lbs when we walk through the two different staircases. into the door which goes to the living room. "BEATRICE PRIOR. Where the hell have.." He stops short noticing Tobias' and I's hands interlocked "What the hell?" "Caleb before you do anything you will regret remember that he is your best friend as I am your sister. You know neither of us would ever intentionally hurt you. This wasn't planned. It.." "If you're about to say 'It just happened' I might hurt someone even more than already." "But it did." "So are you saying that you did have sex with him on the night of the party." Caleb asked "... Yes" I sighed hoping it would be barely noticeable.

"YOU ASS HOLE. YOU TOOK HER VIRGINITY. IN MY HOUSE. WITH ME ONE FLOOR DOWN!" he yelled charging at Tobias shoving him up against the nearest wall. "No, Caleb stop he didn't. You're hurting him. Stop." I yelled at him. That made him stop hearing that some other boy took my virginity. "What?" He says barely noticeable hoping I was lying. "Who did then." "Can we not talk about this right here." He just keeps staring waiting for an answer. "Please." "No" "Why not?" "Don't avoid the question at hand Beatrice" "It is Tris" "Stop Avoiding it." "I'm not sure. I was drunk and I shouldn't have even been there in the first place. I'm sorry if you are disappointed in me but there is nothing in the world that can change it. I can't change my past, but I am trying to change my future." "I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed." "I figured. So go ahead and call me what you want. A slut. Don't really care at this point. But you still have to be nice to be as I am your sister and do not forget who your best friend is."

"Can I say Something Tris?" Asks Tobias for the first time  
>"Sure"<br>"Caleb, How long have you known me?"

"A while" Caleb responds

"16years."

"Your point being?"

"You have known me long enough to know that I would never do ANYTHING to purposely hurt you. And I know what you're thinking and no I am not just dating Tris because I have found out who she truly is I am dating her because I have been in love with her for six years." Tobias says _Wait _did he just say _love? _"You also know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you sister because we have known each other just as long as we have."  
>"I know Man. I'm Sorry."<p>

"Me too"

"So does this mean you are going to let me keep seeing him. And not disown me?" I ask

"Ya, I am sorry for saying those things. I didn't mean it."  
>"It is okay. I'm sorry too. For everything I put you through for all these years. Forgive me?"<br>"Of course"  
>"But i am still not going to school for the next week."<br>"Okay but just so you know after that is October Break and So in reality you aren't going to school for three Weeks."

"Oh crap. You're right. Oh well. Come on Tobias Lets go upstairs."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

**FOUR POV **

"So. I have been thinking about what happened downstairs. And what you said." Oh crap I did really say that. "Did you mean it?"  
>"That I love you." I ask. She nods looking back towards the ceiling above her bed. "Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" She shrugged still not looking at me. "Hey look at me." I say taking her face by her chin "I love you." "I Love you too Tobias. I have a proposition for you." "I am all Ears" "We have a house up in Colorado. In the woods and we have three weeks to ourselves. Lets go up there. Together Early tomorrow morning. We can pack my things now then we can go to your house in the morning and get everything you will need. And if we forget something then we can get it there. It will be just the two of us together for three weeks. We can do all types of things together. What do you say?" "What do I say. I say Hell yes. I have a bunch of idea's to pass the time together. Okay well more like one idea." "Good so you can help me pack tonight. Come on get your hot ass up and help me get my bags."<p>

Great…

**Check My Polyvorn Account. On Profile**


	11. Chapter 11

**Four POV** When we started packing for the trip we heard an unexpected knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." "Hey, guys where are you going?" Caleb asks walking through the door seeing the luggage. "Well we were going to go to the house in Colorado. And spend some time alone together." "Okay." He said as leaving.  
>"Okay, well looks like we are going to go to the house in California Instead because I know for a fact he will follow us there." Tris said "But we could also go to my house up in Washington for the other part of the trip. How does that sound?" She continues "I think that sounds wonderful. Why, aren't you full of great ideas." "Come on lets continue packing for our trip." <strong>TIME SKIP<strong> "Oh, thank god. I thought that I was going to die. Why do you have so much clothes. Not that I am complaining about your…. Undergarments." "Well because we are going to a place that is really warm and then we are going to a place with bipolar weather. (AN: In some parts of Washington State it is a desert. Dry. Hot. Not all rains and is cold. I would know I have family there.) so I need to be prepared." Now lets go put these in the car for tomorrow. How long do you think it will take you to pack?" "Um. Not too long. Hour at most." "K. So we have the plane set to leave at 10 in the morning and we need to get there by 8 so why don't we leave here by 6.30. Sound good?" "Yup. Lets go to bed after we put the bags in the car." "Ya, I am exhausted."

Once we place all of her luggage in the car and go back upstairs to charge all of our electronics we head off to bed. When she gets changed into a tank-top and in her underwear with me only in my boxers we get into the bed wrapping my left arm over her waist and my right under her and my head. "Goodnight" I say all she does in mumble in response already taken by sleep. **PAGEBREAK** When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. I heard the shower going and decided to just join her. Once I stripped down out of my boxers I stepped in behind her. Scarring her. "Hi" She said breathlessly "Hey, How much time till we have to leave. Um. About an hour. So you better hurry up showing and get ready." "Okay. You finish up and then I will wash up." "Okay." Tris quickly got out and went to get dressed while I showered. "Hey Tris" I yelled. "Yeah" "Does your brother have razor I could borrow to shave?" "Yeah, let me go and get it. One sec"

"Do you want it now or for when you get out?" "When I get out. Thank you love" "No problem. I am going to finish getting ready." Coming out of the bathroom, dressed I go and get all my things for today. Heading down stairs to where Tris is dressed and ready. "You about ready?" She asked "Yeah, lets go." We go outside and get into my Hummer. We quickly stopped by my house and grabbed all of my necessities and drove off to the airport. Before I knew It we were seated in the first class seats waiting for the rest of the people to get on the plane. "Are you going to be okay on the flight. I know you are afraid of heights." "Yeah. I mean I am but not so much anymore." "Okay. Good." "This is the captain speaking we are due to take off in the next few minutes. Please make sure to have your tray table up, Armrests down and you chairs in the proper position. We hope you have an enjoyable flight. If you need any thing please just ask one of the cabin crew members. We will be showing you a quick video for safety instructions and please follow along with the booklet in the front of you seats. Thank you have a safe flight."  
>We had a five hour flight and we woke up early. Tris climbed over into be lap and tried to fall asleep. Succeeding. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer letting the sleep over take me. When I woke up it was from Tris shaking my shoulder telling me to get ready for landing. "Once we got out of the airport we went to go get a taxi that will take us to her house here. After about an hour drive we got to her house. Well I should probably stop saying house because it is more like a palace. We are surrounded by ranch land and you can see the horses and animals all around it. It is the type of place that you only wish you could own. yet the difference is, that she actually owns it. <p>


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV

Once we arrive at my home in Washington I decide that what I am wearing while I was traveling in was too hot for this weather. I changed into a crisscross cami-type top, dark wash ripped shorts, low pro black vans, and a washed leather cross body bag. I walk back down the stairs and see Tobias waiting for me. When we were in the car earlier we had decided we would go down to the Seattle Waterfront where they have all types of places like the Seattle Space Needle, Seattle Ferris Wheel, Aquariums, Zoos, Pike Place Market,and Pier 57. I used to go here as a kid and it was so much fun. We brought out all of my cousins and other family members. Once we finally got there it was already 1pm so we decided to get a bite to eat. We first go to the Aquarium and Zoo then to the market and pier. Around 4 we stop to get some coffee from the place Starbucks started and then leave to go to the Seattle space needle. We walk around the city and before we know it it is already time for dinner so we decide to stop at The Pink Door. It is a cute little restaurant that is hidden and delicious. By the time we get finish eating we rush towards the Seattle Ferris Wheel. By the time we get there it is closed and all shut down.

"Tobias we missed it."

"Don't worry, I have an idea."

Tobias started climbing the fence over to the side of the ferris wheel.

"Come on don't be a chicken. I would never let anything bad happen to you. You know that already so climb your ass over." I start climbing up the fence and once I get to the top I jump of a little letting Tobias catch me and place me on the ground. "That wasn't so bad now was it."

"No"

"Come on" Tobias says pulling me further into the darkness. Once we got to the bottom of the wheel I looked up realizing how high it truly was. And I loved it. I looked for the ladder and walked towards it.

"Tris?" Tobias' deep, low voice asks

"Yes?" I say

"I came to find out what you are doing."  
>"I want to get a look from the top or at least higher up. I don't think I am doing anything."<p>

I see him smile through the dark

"I'm coming up with you then." I love the way he looks at me. The way he has always looked at me. Like I am a not some frail little girl who can't do anything for herself. But at the same time I feel all of the love coming off of him, with me doing the same in return.

"We are high enough." Tobias says

"No, we need to go higher." I say carefully wedging my foot between the next run of bars on the ladder. I look up above me seeing many more steps. When I reach up for the next bar and when I grab the bar it snaps under my weight.

"Tobias!"

**FOUR POV **

When I heard the snap of a bar I think my heart stopped I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I lost her. I know one day I would want to make her mine forever. I let my instincts flick on and reached my hand out to grab on to her hip before she fell and died.

"Hey, I got you. I won't ever let you fall. Come on lets continue."

"Okay. Thank you"

We continue climbing up the ladders until we reach a little platform and sit down on the ledge. We start looking at the skyline and just sit there in quiet looking at the stars.

"Come on it is getting really late; We should go home."

"Okay, I will follow you down."

I started walking down the ladder and stopped waiting for Tris to follow me down. Once she started I continued. Before I knew it I wasn't paying attention to the height; Because I was already at the bottom helping Tris climb over the fence with me following close behind.

"Hey Tobias?"

"Yes?" I ask

"When we get home what will we do?"

"What do you mean 'what we will do'?"

"I mean will we just walk right through the school and act like nothing happened and we are dating."

"Yeah."  
>"Okay, just checking."<p>

Once we are in the car driving home I am honestly surprised how close the house is to the city yet looks like we are in the middle of no where. We drive home in a comfortable silence holding hands over the consol. We pull up and park in the garage. Once we get inside Tris walks away up the stairs presumably to change. I walk into the living room and turn on a movie.  
>"Hey. What did you turn on?" Tris asks coming over to the couch laying her head down on my lap and placing her feet over the edge of the couch.<p>

**TRIS POV  
><strong>

I honestly didn't care about the show or movie he put on. I was too horny to care all I wanted was to have sex with him right now. I kiss him starting out innocent becoming much more intimate. I pulled my legs up to straddle him around his hips. He brought his hands from the small of my back up to my face. He kissed me with so much passion I thought I would explode. I could feel his erection growing harder and larger by the second.

The ache between my legs was becoming unbearable and I started rubbing my hips to his trying to get some type of friction. His hand left my face and traveled down my back once again and up my shirt unhooking my bra pulling it out from under my shirt. He layed me down on my back with him hovering over me and started pulling my shirt off. He flipped us over so I was on top of him. I started unbuttoning his shirt pulling it off, almost ripping it. I then started unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down his legs. Out of no where he flipped us over again and started pulling down my underwear and pajama shorts. He quickly gets up and pulls his boxers down.

His penis is so long and thick it makes me almost moan when I see it.

"Make love to me Tobias." I say looking up at him

"Oh, I plan to my love."

He starts kissing me again, up and down my body. His lips meet my wet pussy and starts licking up and down it, me however wasn't wanting any foreplay. I pulled his face up to mine and he knew what I meant. I gasped when the tip of his dick him my lingering pussy. I kiss him and he pushes the rest of him in. We stay like that for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being inside and around one another. He pulls my legs up around his hips and starts pounding into me.

"Ahhh, Yesssss Tobias more. Deeper. Harder"

Forcing himself completely inside of me I start letting out quick gasps and moans. By this point we are both covered in sweat and gasping for air. "Come for me baby. Come all over me." That pushes the last straw and makes me cum all over him. Once I cum he takes his opportunity to go faster than he has before, he continues moaning with me. He starts telling me he is going to cum in me and filled me with his juices making the both of us scream in pleasure. ]

He collapsed on me with his penis still inside of me. We continued to cuddle for a while with my hands scratching his back slightly up and down until we fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tobias POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was alone. "Hey close your eyes. This was supposed to be a surprize." Tris said walking in through the door holding a tray of food.

"Oh, babe this is so sweet. Even if it was supposed to be a surprize." I say taking in what she is wearing, my discarded t-shirt from last night. I look at the tray seeing some orange juice, eggs, bacon, toast, yogurt, and a bowl of various fruits.

"Really? I thought it was a little cheesey. You know the whole breakfast. In bed."

"Cheesey? Yes. Romantic? Yes. Sweet? Yes. Did you surprize me? Not so much." I say placing the tray on the bedside table pulling her into my lap.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton. I love you."

"I love you too. Now lets eat, this looks so good." I say. Once we start eating we turn on my laptop and watch Netflix. We stay and lay in bed for a while and when it turns One we decide to get out of bed.

"Hey, I am going to go take a shower. Do you want to go swimming once I am out? If not we can just lay by the pool and relax. What ever you want to do."

"I think a going for a swim would be great. You go shower and get changed, and I will get changed and meet you down by the pool." I say

"Okay." She says while she walks towards the bathroom door. I start walking down stairs when I hear the water start running in the shower. I walk down to the laundry room first and changing into my swim trunks and then walk into the kitchen to make a sandwich for both me and Tris.

"Hey." Tris says startling me, turning around I see she has showered and changed into a bikini, a tank-top, and a pair of shorts.

"Hey, babe. I was just making some food- well sandwich for us. Why don't you go outside and relax and I will bring them out when I am finished." I say turning my head in the direction of the pool.

"Okay, thank you for this." Once I finished making the sandwiches I bring them outside. Setting them down on the table next to the lounge chairs outside by the pool. I go and sit by the edge of the pool and wait for Tris to notice that I am waiting for her to come up from under the water.

"Hey, how long have you been waiting?" Tris asks when she comes up, out of the water.

"Not too long." I say" Do you want to eat first then we can both get in the pool together. Yes? No?"

"Yes."

We begin to eat in a comfortable silence. "Come on let's get into the pool; but first can you put some sunscreen on my back?" I ask before we get into the pool.

"Of course." She says grabbing the sunscreen bottle and starts rubbing the sunscreen in all the way. Once she is finished we go and grab some of the pool floaties and get into the pool. We stay in the pool relaxing for a while until I feel water being splashed onto me.

"What did you do that for?" I ask

"No reason. Just bored." She says casually splashing me once again.

"Okay thats it." I say jumping over to her, pushing her into the water.

"HEY!" She says coming out from the water pushing her hair back out from her eyes.

"You splashed me. I had to get back at you some how. How else do you think I should have done it. I think that the way I just showed you works wonders." 

"Oh really."

"Yeah" I say smirking she looks into my eyes and kisses me. We spend what feels like forever before we break away for breath. 

"Well that was definitely better that swimming."

"Mmmm. Yes, yes it was." I say going back to kiss her once again. We continue kissing for a while until it gets very windy and starts making us shiver for the cold.  
>"Alright, as much as I love this. I think we should go inside before we both get hyperthermia. Besides it is getting late.<p>

**Page Break **

We decide that we would order some take- out from the local chinese restaurant. Once the food comes we start eating making some small talk. We then start planning what we are going to do for the rest of the trip. We decide that we would stay the rest of the week here and then we will go to the house in California. Our plane will leave on Sunday at Four in the afternoon. It takes two hours to get to the airport from here and we should get there three hours early and there will be some traffic so we should leave at around nine-thirty in the morning.

By the time it is Ten at night me and Tris are super tired so we both go up the stairs and get ready for bed. We go into the bathroom and brush out teeth. I strip down to my boxers and hand my t-shirt to Tris because she wears her underwear and my t-shirt to bed.

**AN: Okay so a lot of you have sent I.M.'s and reviews saying how they don't want for Tris to get pregnant in this story and how if she does become pregnant that it will ruin the story. I just wanted to make this clear to everyone that in this story there will be no pregnancies in this story unless I put the epilogue and it is in the distance future and they are married and are expecting, or somewhere in the lines of that. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Tobias POV **

The next morning I wake up before Tris, for once, she always seems to wake up before everyone. I realize that we have already spent nine days here and that today we are leaving. Not until noon, but we should still probably get up soon so we have enough time to lock up, make sure everything is packed away in our suitcases and that we have all of the important documents that we need for traveling.

I go and shower quickly and then get dressed. Once I finished dressing I go and wake Tris up trying to be as careful as possible not wanting to give her a slight heart attack like I did before when she was taking a nap.

"Tris, Tris," I say shaking her shoulder slightly. "Tris. Beatrice. Beatrice Prior," I say slightly louder making her stur.

"Why do you have a habit of waking me up rudely?" She asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I wouldn't be waking you up so rudely if you would just wake up already," I say tilting my head to the side, giving her a sideways smile.

"Well sorry but I have to always wake up super early, so it is a nice change to wake up a little later. So you can't blame me for wanting more sleep," She said glaring at me slightly.

"Well no, I can not blame you; however it is almost nine-thirty-five and I know you want to shower and get/do some other things. Plus we have to return the car we rented. So get up and get moving please," I say as I head for the door, and downstairs to start breakfast for the two of us.

**Tris POV**

When I see Tobias leave the room I get up and head for the bathroom. I can see that steam was still on the mirrors and tiles, indicating that Tobias has recently had a shower. I quickly strip of my clothes and hop into the shower feeling the warm water cleanse my skin. I quickly wash my hair, conditioner it and place it up in a bun to let it settle. I leave my hair up before I shave quickly and rise my body and my hair before I step out of the shower and dry my hair. I pull out my hair dryer I have here and let the towel fall from my body to the floor. I use the towel in my hair and dry it as much as i can with it before brushing through it and I start blow drying it. Once I finish I go and get a pair of underwear and a bra, black with cheek huggers type of underwear. I walk back into the bathroom and continue my make-up.

Once I am finished with that I walk to my closet and grab; Plain White Cotton T-Shirt, A Leather (Gold Button) Jacket, A.F. Bandit Shorts, Boho Bangles, Kate Red Lipstick, Multi Chain Necklace, L.V. Handbag, and A White Pair of Converse.

I walk Back into the maid bedroom and place my; iPhone, Wallet, Keys, and Passports into my bag. I place my suitcases onto the chaise lounge and start packing all of my belongings. I walk into the bathroom and pack up my beauty supplies. I grab my duffle and pack the rest of my electronics (laptop, etc.) and cordes into there, I also place my make-up bag and a spare change of clothes into the duffle bag.

I shut all of my bags and place them next to the door, I look around the room and see that everything is in place. I walk down the stairs and ask one of the workers to bring down my things as well as Tobias'. I give the keys (Of the house) to the security and go and eat the very yummy breakfast Tobias made for us.

"Are you all ready?" He asks after I finished my breakfast.

"Yes, thankyou," I say leaning up to kiss him.

"You're very welcome, my love," He said kissing my forehead.

"Okay, are you guys okay to clean and lock up for us?" I ask the workers.

"Of Course Ms. Prior." Marie Says

"Okay, thankyou. See you guys soon," I say heading towards the car. Before I know it we are on our way toward the airport. Once we go through security we find our gate and we wait for a while before the gate managers call us to start the boarding the plane. Once we are situated in our seats I pull out my phone, headphones, pellow, and small travel blanket.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asked.

"Sleeping. You know that thing that you kept me from doing this morning," I say.

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"I know I am. Now let me sleep."

The next time I wake up is about an hour and a half later, when we have to get ready for landing. Unfortunately we have to take a stop in Medford, Oregon to L.A.X. then we have a further hour and forty-five minute.

We land and then take off to the closest board, which will tell us where we have to go for our next flight. We go to our gate and sit down while we wait to start boarding the plane.

**Tobias POV**

"Attention Passengers of Flight N34A271 to Los Angeles International Airport. We are sorry to say that your flight has been delayed due to the weather circumstances. We will not be about to depart until the forecast clears. Sorry for any inconvenience.," The gate manager says over the Inner COM.

I look over to Tris to see that she is asleep. I look at the time and see that is it already 7.30pm. She looks really cute when she is asleep.

I decide to wake her up gently, "Hey, Tris," I say.

"Yes?" She says groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Our flight has been delayed and it is getting late and I also know that you haven't eaten anything since we left so we should probably go and get something to eat."

"Why was it delayed?"

"Weather issues."

"Oh, Okay. Do you want to stay here, watching our things or come with me?"

"I will stay."

"Mmmkay. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, can you get me some water and really anything. You know what I like."

"Okay. I love you," She says.

"I love you, too. Now hurry back."

"I will," She said walking off in the direction of the stores. About fifteen minutes later she comes back carrying a bag full of things, mostly drinks.

"What did you buy?" I ask looking into the bag.

"I just got a few drinks for the both of us and some snacks. Oh and some gum."

"Okay…..Thanks."

"Come here," I say pulling her into my lap. She snuggles into my chest burying her head into my neck.

"Do you know how much longer?" She mumbles into my neck.

"When you were gone I looked at the weather in L.A. and it said that it could last at least another three hours.

"Ugggg, Why do long. I am starting to hate the weather right now. Seriously can't we just….. well I don't know, but I am starting to be glad I always bring a spare change of clothes with me when I travel," She says drinking her water.

"Well that is a good thing isn't it".

"Okay you shut up. I was once stuck in a airport for two days without anything cause they also lost my luggage. So don't go sassing my alright."

"Okay, Okay. Just sleep."

"I will."

She layed down with her head on my lap and her blanket covering her up.

"Do you have you coat?" She asks

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, can I have it?"

"why do you want it?"

"Because I'm cold," She says with a 'Duh' face."

"Sure, here," I reach over and grab my jacket out of my bag and place it over her.

"Thankyou. Wake me up when we are heading off, Please."

After half an hour Tris awakens.

"How much longer 'till we leave?"

"You were only asleep for half an hour." I say looking into her blue eyes.

"Uhgggggg. Why no any longer?"

"You all slept out. So what do you want to do?" I ask

"Can we walk around?" Tris asks sitting up.

"Yeah, why not it is only Seven-Twenty-Three, We have plenty of time to walk around and do other things."

"Oh, yeah. Can I go and change first though?"

"Of course."

I see her take her duffle and run over to where the bathrooms are.

"Hey, you see the blonde chick, who was laying over there?" A guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes asks another tan guy sitting next to him.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"She is so fucking hot. Like no joke, she is the sexiest person I have ever seen."

"Yeah. And she is super FIT. Meaning she would be great in bed."

'Do you mind shutting up?" I say to get them to stop talking about my girlfriend like that.

"Yo dude, We we-"

"Four, Come on let's go" Tris says touching my shoulder "They're not worth it." She says whispering the last part to me.

"Yeah I know."

We go and walk to a near by coffee shop and go and sit down in the corner sofa in there.

"Where you jealous?" She asked after we ordered our drinks.

"Well maybe just a little. They were talking bad about you. I didn't like it very much. So I told them to shut up."

"Awww. You were jealous. It's cute."

"Y-you're not mad," I ask surprised by her response.

"No. Why would I be? I thought that it was cute. Really cute actually."

We drink our coffee for a while and go back to the gate, only this time in a different section, in a corner, where no one will disturb us. Before we know it our flight has started boarding and I am dragged into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tris POV

There is one point in life where your secrets you have tried to keep quiet, do come out. In a way when they do come clean you don't know whether or not to be relieved or whether you should be sad that the secret has come out. In my case however I don't think I am a specific one. I mean I am happy that my friends don't feel like I am not telling them everything and that they trust me now. Then I am sad because before my secret came out I knew who my true friends are. AndI would have some privacy. Right now I feel like everywhere I look I am being watched, Have you ever thought that someone is in the same room as you; but you look and nobody is there. That is how I am feeling right now, almost every second sense I told people who I really am. Luckily in California we weren't the only 'Celebrities' everywhere. You would look left and then there was another one, you would look right and there would be another one.

That is the reason I am so sad that right now, at this moment I am driving to school. I really don't know how these weeks went by so quickly I'm dressed in a Black 'Parental Advisory' sweatshirt, ripped blue skinny jeans, a brown leather jacket, and red Vans. I decide to dress down today, because I didn't want to be overly noticed. I am hoping that because it has been a while since It happened people won't really care so much.

I park my car 7.08, early enough to go to my locker and get to my class before everyone else. I was quiet during my first class making me not very noticed. When I go to my second period class, I personally asked all my teachers to not say my name out loud for a little while, just to look up and see if I am there today. I have had my schedule changed around a little so I do not have gym anymore, I just have a study hall. I have Christina in my Art class and for that I am thankful, I really don't want to have all my classes alone. I don't really have a whole lot of classes with my friends, but that is okay. I have never really been too loud when it came to school. I normally stayed as hidden as possible, just in case anyone could/would recognize me.

I chemistry we were going over the atoms, elements, and Periodic table. Nothing I didn't know. I American History we were leaning in depth about the Colonial Period. I remember we reviewed it in 8th grade, just now in even more detail. In art we had to do a self portrait and write an essay on one strong artist, whom you admire. I really haven't thought much about it yet. But then again it isn't due until wednesday of next week, and that is only the draft. In spanish we had to read over our textbook.

By the time lunch rolled around I was already super tired. I think I am going to just sleep in my free period. I really should have start waking up earlier on saturday getting ready for school. In technology class, Mr Brown assigns us a project. We are supposed to create a 3D object, which we will print off in the 3D printer. It isn't too hard to do. At lunch I grab Christina and go sit near the window. I kept glancing over to Tobias and where he was sitting. Tobias was good at school her has an A average in his class and I know he will get into a good college. But me being all advanced placement classes we don't share any of the same classes, not to mention he is older than me. I have to say seeing him over there laughing with all of his friends stings a little. I mean we both agreed to this but I never thought it would hurt so much

The sound of my phone vibrating breaks me out of my trance.

Can stand to see you like that~Tobias, I sadly smile over to him seeing him look at me.

Sorry, Don't mean to. Just miss you…~Tris

Well so do I. How has your day been so far though?~ Tobias

Pretty well, nobody has really noticed. I don't look the best or feel the best right now~Tris

Well I think you look fine. But what do you mean you don't feel very good right now?~Tobias

I mean I just overall don't feel the best right now~Tris

Okay, well feel better soon please, I love you ~Tobias

Will do, Love you too~Tris

I see him put his phone away and I go and put my food away in my bag, standing up I look over to see my brother looking at me. I know that I can trust him to respect both mine and Tobias' wish to keep our relationship quiet. He has already done so much for me and I know I will never be able to repay him, or anyone else I hurt by keeping this whole part of my life a secret. I just didn't want anyone to use my family more than they might already do.

I would do anything for them and I know they would do the same. I really don't know what I would do without Christina either. She has been through everything with me. We are and hopefully will alway be my rock, and best friend and I would do the same thing for her as well, because that is what friends do.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Four POV

Looking over to Tris was the hardest thing I have done in a while. She didn't look her self at all today. From her clothes and makeup less face, she looked semi depressed. I know she was trying to keep herself away from everyone else but I understand. If I had known all this time and kept it a kept it a secret forever I would want that too. I have never really thought about how a life like that could really affect you and your family but talking with her about it, I understand.

"Dune, who you texting," Zeke asks.

"Nobody, doesn't matter," I responded dully.

"Are you going to practice later?"

"Yeah."

"Coach is pissed with you, just so you know."

"Yeah, I figured he would be, oh well."

"Well I wish you good luck with all that."

After school I head to practice with the guys. Sure enough coach was pissed. But it was worth every single second of it. Spending time with Tris was great. I can dangle a little soreness of a little while.

PAGEBREAK

"Shit," I exclaim, "This fucking hurts," I say to Tris, laying down on my bed after practice.

"I know how you feel baby. Here lay down on your stomach, Shirt off. And I will rub this gel alone you back. It will sooth the pains as well as repair the ripped muscle tissue you most likely have."

"Okay," I mumble into the pillow. I feel a cool gel be poured all over my back. I can't help but moan. I can feel her straddling my btt and smirk. I really don't think that anyone of us feel up to it though. I know we are both tired and sure in sore in some way. Whether it be physical or mental or emotional, we both are just not up for it.

"How was your day though, really?"

"I mean it was fine I guess. I just…"

"I just miss not having to do this."

"Miss doing what?"

"Having to look every direction to make sure nobody is calling to me, or having to hide from everyone. Nobody realizes how popular athletes are."

"Yeah I bet. Come on let's just relax. You have had a long day as have I. Hell you have had a long year."

"True."

I pull her down into my lap and roll us over pulling both of us down under the blanket resting her head on my lower stomach, I pull my hands out from under my head and pull out her hair tie letting all her hair fall out around us like a lion's mane, I start rubbing her hair in between my fingers. I never realized how long and thick her hair was. I look down and see her eyes closed and hands resting under her head and on the inside of my lower thigh, I smile down and switch off the lamp. I know that it was still a little early for bed but we both need a good night's rest.

Then a thing I remember my alarm wakes me up. I feel like my head is pounding and it will never end. I know I am probably exaggerating but, oh well.

I shake Tris awake and sit up. She sits up and stretches her hands up over her head. "mmh, Morning."

"Morning I should get you home, you need to go and get ready, we have school."

"Mmm, No." She says falling back onto the pillow.

"Mmh, Yes. Get up. I will drive you."

"Okay." I get out of bed and pull on a shirt over my head taking my phone off the charger and into my pocket along with my keys. I pull her up and grab her things heading towards the door. ON the way over to the house I stop and get us both some coffee from Starbucks. when We arrive at her house I give her a quick kiss and head back home. I shoot her a quick text before I start getting ready.

Text me when you are ready.~Tobias, after a few moments I get a respond.

Why? It's not like we can go to school together~Tris

"Okay maybe we can't~ Tobias

Then what do you want to know when I will be ready?~ Tris

because, the least we can do is go to school and act like we are at least friends. That will ease them into the idea of us being together. What do you say? Okay? ~Tobias

Okay, fine but I am wearing sweat pants, so...Yeah~Tris, I smile at her text.

I am sure you will still make every guy drool over you in sweatpants. I however should be the only person seeing what is underneath those clothes~Tobias

Ha, Yeah Right…~Tris.

'Ha, Yeah Right' What?~Tobias

I really doubt that every guy wants to get in my pants. After all I am only a sophomore~Tris

Oh you should hear what they say about you in the locker rooms. And every time I want to kick them in the dick~Tobias

Well I really hope that the next time you do.~Tris

Will do. I have to start getting ready. I love you~Tobias

Okay, I love you too. I will see you at school, Bye~Tris


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
>Tris POV<strong>

Once I finished my coffee I go upstairs and on my way up I run into my brother. "Oh, sorry"

"It's Okay, um look I think we need to talk," Caleb says as I try to continue up the stairs, grabbing my arm.

"Look I really do not have time I have to get ready. We can talk later," I say walking up the stairs. Once I get to my room I go to my closet and pull out everything I am going to wear. I move over to my bathroom and jump in, forgetting to feel the water. Spitting out profanities out I quickly finish up my shower and dry myself off. I put on my makeup and dry my hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail.

I put on my Rick Owens Ribbed Cashmere Leggings, a shirt that says "Proud supporter of messy hair and sweatpants," My motorcycle jacket with hoodie and my maroon vans.

I change over my backpack and phone case and my watch, then walk back down the stairs. Going out the door and to the school I Start thinking about how long I will really do this. I don't really want to have to do this for any longer that I have to. I just wish that I could pretend this never happened.

I pull up to the school and see Tobias, Looking as sexy as ever. All I want to do is go up and jump on him. I know that yesterday people later on realized that I was back, but just didn't say anything. At least not until I was gone. I can't say I didn't know that they would see me cause I really did. I really just want to get through with this time in my life. Walking into the school I keep my head down, but the sound of my brother and my boyfriend I look up. I only keep my head up for a second. However in the second I connect my eyes with Tobias'. His friends seem to notice and it causes them to all look over to me.

**Tobias POV**

I was standing my Caleb and the other guys on my team, I look up and over hearing a door open. I see my beautiful girlfriend. I think that Brandon must have saw me staring and looked over to where Tris was. He started to smile and wave her over. Of course she didn't go over to him but I could tell that she would have liked to and be able to talk to her. Probably like most people in the team. Oh hell possibly in the whole school

When she doesn't go over I go over the her and take a big leap…...


End file.
